falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
安德魯地鐵站
(interior) }} Andrew station is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. Layout The main entrance of Andrew station is inside a half-collapsed building. The roof of the building can be accessed using makeshift stairs on the side. The station is inhabited by raiders which are led by Chancer. On the ground floor of the station is an automated turret. Underground the station consists of a long network of tunnels, though most of these have become inaccessible. The tunnels lead both to Eddie Winter's hideout, which can only be accessed at the end of the Long Time Coming quest and to Chancer's quarters. There is another exit in Chancer's quarters that may be opened using the key in Eddie Winter's room. Andrew Station can be accessed from a master locked trapdoor behind the counter of Joe's Spuckies sandwich shop, just north of the South Boston Police Department and south of Mass Bay Medical Center. A key to the trapdoor can be found in the small theater room under the trapdoor. Multiple crafting stations can be used at this location: * Two weapons workbenches: One on the roof of the building, and another inside the subway station on an open space after a corridor defended by an automated turret. * One armor workbench: On the roof of the building, next to the weapons workbench. * Two cooking stations: On the ground floor, in eyesight of the stairs that go down the subway station, and another is located next to the second weapons workbench, inside the subway station. * Two chemistry stations: On the ground floor, next to the cooking station. A second station can be found behind the door in the same room as Chancer is in. The door is to be unlocked by pressing the button on the wall behind the bar. 居民 * 由強瑟領導的掠奪者 * 艾迪·溫特 值得注意的物品 外面 * 蠻人古古那第2期在火車站以北的一棟黃色房屋廢墟房間內。屋頂上有台巴士。 * One Vault-Tec lunchbox - Inside the bus which has crashed into the yellow house. * One fusion core - Underneath the overpass right next to the lift south-southwest of the station. * 2個隱形小子 - 在火車站以西的藍色拖車內。 內部 * Multiple Vault-Tec lunchboxes - One inside the bus which has crashed into the yellow house, one in the locked room where Chancer may be found, one in a room directly south after going down the second flight of stairs, and several inside crashed train cars. * 隱形小子 - 在月台區西南側的新手難度門後。 * A pair of boxing gloves - In a locker to the left of the lower entrance in the room, next to the ring that is located near Eddie Winter's room. * 艾迪的寧靜 - 艾迪身上的獨特手槍，在遲來的復仇任務中才會出現，掉落在地上。 * 給克萊兒 - 艾迪所在處。 * 喬的潛艇堡地下室鑰匙 - 在地鐵深處的老南方地下酒吧後面隧道，用來解鎖通往喬的潛艇堡三明治店的暗門。 相關任務 * 遲來的復仇 - 尼克·瓦倫坦惠要求前往此處以直搗艾迪·溫特的地堡。 * Raider Troubles - A possible raider location to be cleared. * Diamond City's Most Wanted - A Diamond City bounty may send the Sole Survivor here to eliminate the raiders at the location. Notes * In the quest Long Time Coming, Nick will attempt to move through the station ahead of the player character. This presents a problem since he will run straight into mines. Care should be taken to either disarm them while he is fighting raiders. Alternatively, one can simply stay outside the blast radius of any explosives he might hit. * The locked electric door containing the reward chest is connected to a button behind a bookshelf. Follow the door's copper wire to find the button. Appearances Andrew station appears only in Fallout 4. 幕後 和現實的安德魯站位置一模一樣。 圖集 AndrewStation-Interior-Fallout4.jpg|Entrance FO4 Andrew Station 1.png|Raiders in the subway FO4 Andrew Station 2.png|Boxing ring FO4 Andrew Station 3.png|The bar scene. Untalented actor got thrown off FO4 Andrew Station 4.png|"Underground bar" FO4 Grognak the Barbarian near Andrew Station.png|Grognak the Barbarian FO4 To Claire holotape.png|To Claire holotape FO4 Andrew Station 5.png|Joe's Spuckies Joe's Spuckies basement key.jpg|Joe's Spuckies basement key en:Andrew station es:Andrew station hu:Andrew állomás ru:Станция «Эндрю» uk:Станція «Ендрю» Category:Fallout 4 locations